The Island
by paradign
Summary: what could possibly happen when everyone gets trapped on a island..


this is by me And fangirlingrojfan

editted by matsadler10 and me

One day after sailing on a small island waiited The Newmans,Trina,Mina,Anmd Grojband to be rescued The sets of twins were fooling around like always, stupidly banging their heads against coconuts Laney rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Corey on the sand. Not noticing Corey grabbing her hand. Soon enough, she would feel her hand being grabbed and blush, looking away from him to hide it. He then got his hand an moved her chin to face him as she lightly smiled at her. Laney's face went darker while she shyly looked into Corey's eyes, "C-Core..." '' Yes Laney?'' asked Corey while brushed his hand gently across her hair. "W-What are y-you doing?" She stuttered out shyly '' Your hairs really soft..'' said Corey. "T-Thanks, Core..." She said while shrugging off why he was doing it and scooted a bit closer to him. He then hugged her while saying '' Your really hugable Lanes..'' Laney felt as if she was going to faint while she hesitantly hugged him back Trina then scuffed '' Like ew.. NERD LOVE..'' Corey glared at his sister with disappointment '' Wateves'' said Trina. Laney awkwardly let go of Corey and sat normally again, let down by Trina. Corey sighed. Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry. Larry was getting hugged by Carrie as he was scared. "It's just a crab, Larrs! Why are you so scared?!" Carrie complained while she gave him a smirk '' Its claws! Its so scary!'' said Larry while starting to claim Carrie abit causing her to fall onto Larry. Her face immediately darkened and soon found herself lost in his eyes Larry was blushing fully red and got lost in her eyes. "U-Uh, sorry Larrs," Carrie said while she somehow forgot to lift herself up off of him He blushed abit while bringing her into a hug and saying '' No sorry is needed Care..'' Carrie blushed more while not hesitating on hugging him back '' Care..'' said Larry while soon closing his eyes and hugging her tighter. Carrie smirked lightly from him tightening the hug and rested her head against his Making there noses touch. Larry started blushing fully red at how close they were. "Your blushing, Larrs." Carrie teased while smirking more '' Uhh..'' said Larry while blushing more. "Can you tell me why?" She asked him innocently '' Y-your t-too c-cute..'' cried Larry while blushing more. Carrie's smirk immediately went blank as she was completely flattered from what she heard Carrie then started burningup and blushing but she didnt move. Larry then got a bit worried, thinking that calling her cute was wrong Carrie then smiled at him lovingly while playing with his hair. Larry blushed again, "w-why are you p-playing with my hair?" '' Because...Because..'' sluttered out Carrie before she just wrapped her arms around him and planted her lips on his. Larry's eyes widened before he shut them slowly and kissed her back gently, putting his arms on her waist Everyone was starring at them but they never noticed. It wasn't long before Kim and Konnie woke up from being unconscious from banging their heads too hard, and squealed at the top of their lungs Which made Carrie get of Larry and end their kiss. Everyone started laughing at them while Larry sat up before falling back down from fainting Carrie caught him and death glared everyone. "Yay! The Larrie ship has come true!" Kim and Konnie squealed happily while hopping up and down '' Were not a couple'' screamed Larry while blushing red. "Then why were you two smooching~?" Kin and Kon jumped in '' I accidentally fell on Larry..'' said Carrie. Kim and Konnie fell to their knees dramatically, screaming sadly. "No~! The Larrie ship is RUINED!" '' Then kissed him...I don't think he feels the same way..'' sighed Carrie "Your so oblivious Carrie! He does likes you!" Konnie screeched '' If he did...He wouldnt of said we werent dating..'' said Carrie starting to cry. Larry frowned while turning her around and grabbing her chin and pulled her down to his lips while putting a hand on her shoulder Carrie's eyes widened as she kissed back Larry soon pulled away and said nothing as he brought her into his arms for a hug They both smiled as Corey and Laney started laughing. Carrie smirked while pulling away from Larry, "Riffin, stop laughing because inside of you, you wish this was you and your Lamey!" Corey then stopped and started going fully red which Laney saw. Carrie went back to hugging Larry while Laney had a small smirk on her face, looking at Corey. "Why did you stop laughing, cutie?" '' Waah?'' said Corey while slowling blushing more and moving back. Laney calmly walked closer to him as he moved back, "And now your blushing because I called you by your name?" She lied Soon he was backed up againsta palm tree and couldn't move anymore. Laney's smirk got bigger as she stopped walking when she was right in front of Corey. "So, why did you go red when I called you 'Core'?" She teased, knowing she had called him something else Corey tried to stop blushing while he then grabbed her hand looked into her eyes and said '' You called me cutie..Cutie.'' as he bopped her nose. Laney's smirk then disappeared as she blushed a light red and looked down at the her hand that he was holding. "I-I, uh..." HE just stared at her and smiled as he said '' I get this.. Your trying to see who can flirt better bro!'' Laney's blush disappeared once she heard 'bro' leave his mouth, and struggled to pull her hand free from his hand. '' Fella whats wrong?'' asked Corey in a worried tune. Laney bit her lip as she didn't answer and finally got her hand free, starting to run in another direction away from Corey. Corey now getting very worried about her chased after her and backed her up against a palm tree. Laney squeezed her eyes shut as she didn't want to see Corey and crossed her arms across her chest '' Laney! Whats wrong! I don't understand!'' said Corey. Laney turned her head to the side to hide the tear that had gone down her cheek, "Y-You should know what you did, Corey." Corey then started feeling bad but being his oblivious self didnt understand he then brought Laney into a hug and said '' Lanes I'm sorry can you please tell me what I did to upset you?'' Laney started crying into his chest lightly while she kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything. Not even hugging him back. He then lifted up her head and wiped her tears away as he said '' Laney! I'm so sorry for whatever it is I did...I'm really sorry! If you dont tell me what I've done how can I try to fix it?'' "Y-You called me a cutie, and then call me 'bro' and 'fella'... I'm NOT a boy, and I'm not gonna be treated like one for much longer, Corey!" She sobbed lightly while madly glaring into his eyes. He then said '' Lanes...I was just always trying to treat you as one of the guys...I'm sorry'' as he finished that he started lightly crying. Laney, still being a bit mad at him, hugged him back lightly while saying, "I don't like being treated like a boy though... I hate it. You always made me think I was an ugly girl that could only be seen as a boy..." Corey started crying hile hugging her tightly '' I didn't know! Laney you're beautiful girl anyone whould be happy to be with!''. Laney's eyes shot open from hearing that and hugged him tighter, "C-Core... You mean that...? Your not just saying that to keep me from quitting the band...?" '' I do mean that...and I,...Please...don't ever leave my side'' said Corey while sluttering. Laney then used the back of her fingers to wipe off his tears, not feeling mad at him anymore, "I'll be by your side forever, Core!''

While sluttering. Laney then used the back of her fingers to wipe off his tears, not feeling mad at him anymore, "I'll be by your side forever, Core..." Coreys eyes widened as he sluttered out '' A-and...w-who e-ends u-up d-dating you will b-be one very l-luck guy..'' Laney realized what he said and smirked, hugging him tighter, "I think I know who that very lucky guy is. You want to know who it is, Core?" '' Who?'' asked Corey just hopping it was him. Laney smirked more while bopping his nose and simply saying, "You." Corey then went bright red as he tried to move abit causing him to fall onto Laney. Laney's eyes went wide with shock and teased him, running a hand through his hair while staying silent He just looked at her blushing even more. "You irresistible cutie." She said while smirking more He blushedeven more becoming speechless. Laney leant her head up and made their noses touch He just smiled at her with his cute smile. Laney's smirk lightened a bit and starting to blush more from seeing his cute smile He just gazed into her eyes. Laney began to get lost in his eyes while she starting leaning in, now knowing she was Corey saw her leaning in and planted his lipps on hers. Laney's eyes immediately shut while kissing him back gently Suddenly they parted as they heard a teasing voice. '' Oh look its Lamey Cornerd...'' said Trina. Laney glared at Trina while sitting up against the tree, "Says the girl who can't even trick Nick Mallory into a date!" '' Shut up..'' shouted Trina as she walked away. Corey and Laney just laughed Then Carrie Larry Konnie Kon Kim Kin came while smirking. "What are you guy smirking at?" Corey asked while raising an eyebrow '' You two'' said Larry. Laney just rolled her eyes while starting to blush again Corey ignoring them picked Laney up carrying her bridel style back to the edge of the beach. Laney's face went even darker at this while she hugged him tightly. Kim then said '' Everyone we need to get off this island!'' "How?! We've been here for days with no good ideas!" '' We'll starve soon if we dont get off...and Kin its only been 5 hours..'' said Kim. "Well... We could make a boat out of these palm trees?" stated Kin. '' Good idea Kin!'' said Kim. Kin blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck Kim lightly blushed to while Kon screamed '' KISS HER ALREADY! YOU COREY!'' Kin slapped his brother across the face * Kin sighed. "Umm, what was all that about?" Kim asked awkwardly Kon grabbed Kin and pushed him towards Kim. He then said '' Kim...KIN LOVES YOU'' Kim blushed darkly while she looked at her doppelgänger with a hint of hope. He just played with his glasses abit before turning red. Konnie smirked at Kon while getting behind her sister and pushing Kim into Kin Causing their noses to touch. "Just kiss her, bro! Your the man!" Kon cheered on desperately Kiom just stared at Kin awaitting what he would do. Kin's face was as dark as ever while he gazed at Kim, very shyly leaning into her a little Kim froze and looked at him while blushing even darker. Kin squeezed his eyes shut once he felt his lips lightly touch with hers while going red all over He then felt Kims arms wrap around him. As they kissed Carrie and Coreys eyes widened in shock. Laney and Larry els into their leaders before they could cause any damage to each other from what was happening. Held onto* '' RIFFIN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KIM!'' screamed Carrie while clawing the air trying to hurt Corey. "I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! MAYBE SHE BRAINWASHED KIN INTO LIKING HER?!" Corey yelled back while trying to pray Laney off of him Finally Carrie and Corey got free and started fighting each other. Corey pulled at Carries hair as she hit his face. Kon,Kim,Kin,Konnie,Larry and Laney pulled there now hurt band leaders away from each other. Corey suddenly fell into his bands' arms unconscious from the hits to his head and his bloody nose while Carrie struggled to stand up straight '' CORE!'' screamed Laney while she tried waking him up. Larry held Carrie in his arms while saying '' Care! Are you alright?'' Carrie could only nod a yes at Larry while hugging him back lightly as Laney was crying into Corey's chest, not noticing his arm struggling to make its way to her back Corey then said '' L-laney..'' She then looked at him and cried happy abit that he wasn't dead. Corey hugged her gently while rubbing his head in pain, his vision clearing up '' Owww..'' Corey said while slowly sitting up. Kin came back with bandages from a first aid kit and started wrapping up Corey's head. Meanwhile with Carrie... '' Care! Don't die!I ..I LOVE YOU! YOU CANT LEAVE ME!'' cried Larry. Carrie rested her head on Larry's shoulder, staying there for few minutes, "Larrs, I'm just dizzy... I'll be okay..." Larry kept crying as he hugged her tighter. Finally Carrie got up and stood up regularly while pulling Larry into a comforting hug, "See, Larrs? I'm okay. I'm not gonna die," '' You scared me!'' cried Larry. Carrie frowned while grabbing his cheeks and putting her lips onto his to calm him down When they parted Larry fainted. Carrie held him in her arms and just smiled happily '' Kim.. What have we done..Will they kick us out of our bands now?'' asked Kin sadly. Kim stayed silent while sitting down on the sand and staring off at the water, frowning sadly, "I don't know... They kick us out, they're not a band anymore since keyboardist are needed in a band..." The rest of the band members made their way and sat next to the two of them. Kim and Kin looked at their injured band leaders nervously, hoping they wouldn't be kicked out They both said '' We're so sorry..'' "Don't be sorry at us, you should say sorry to each other. You nearly killed each other!" Kin said while frowning at both of them ''IM NEVER SAYING SORRY TO ''her\him'' they both said. Laney and Larry came behind their leaders and grabbed them by their ears, "Say sorry, or else!" * '' Never!'' they both said while crossing there arms. Laney put on a fake frown while purposely stomping away from Corey, "I don't wanna see you until you say sorry, Corey!" ''Laney!'' cried Corey while falling down crying. Laney looked back at Corey sadly, "Say sorry to Carrie, or I'm gonna avoid you and quit the band!" She yelled while wanting to walk back to him but she couldn't '' FINE ILL SAY SORRY AFTER SHE DOES!'' said Corey. "C'mon bro! Just do it! You don't wanna lose Laney, do ya?!" Kon pleaded desperately '' After Carrie says sorry..'' said Corey. Carrie smirked while Larry frowned. "Wow, Riffin. You seriously are a wimp. You got beat up by a girl, and now you can't even be the first to say sorry to one? Laney deserves someone better than you." '' HOW DARE YOU LITTLE!'' said Corey before attacking Carrie. Laney grabbed Corey off of Carrie before he could do anything to hurt her and slapped him across his face a few times before breaking down, crying. '' Laney!'' said Corey before leaning down to her. Laney buried her head into her knees, "Say your sorry... please...?" '' Fine..For you Lanes.. CARRIE I'M SORRY I DIDNT GET TO HIT YOU!'' yelled Corey at Carrie. Carrie scoffed while rolling her eyes, "like, whatever. Sorry I almost made you lose your stupid mind that's full of dumb lyrics!" Corey got angery again and was about to attack Carrie and Carrie was about to attack Corey but there band members held them back. Kin whispered into Corey's ear, "Bro, you got someone else you should be paying attention to..." Corey then looked back at Laney who was crying. AS Corey walked to Laney Carrie yelled '' YOU CHICKEN!'' Corey looked back at Carrie, "At least I'm not wasting my time tryna win a fight with you!" he kept on walking to Laney as he ignored Carries remarks. He then brought her into his arms and said '' Lanes.. I'm sorry! Again...I'll pay attention to you and not fighting with Carrie..''

Laney looked up at Corey and wiped away her tears while giving him a light smile  
'' Laney..'' is all Corey could say.

Laney leant up and kissed Corey's lips gently  
'' Awwh'' spueeled Kon and Konnie at the same time while jumping.

Corey and Laney ignored they're squealing as they gazed into each other's eyes  
'' My Laney..'' said Corey.

"My Core..." She said back to him while kissing his cheek  
Kon then said '' THis is the Corney Great day!''

"Um, what is CORNEY?! We hear it all the time!"  
'' Your ship name'' said Kin/

Corey just stared, "Ooohhhh... I get it now..."  
'' Yeah...OMG YOUR COREY RIFFIN AND LANEY PENN AND EVERYONE FROM PEACEVILLE!'' screamed a fan girling voice.

"U-Uhm, who was that?!" Kon asked while getting scared

"And how does she know our names?!"  
The figure appeared as a 14 year old girl came out while saying '' HI I'm Lizzy! And your on my MINI island!''

Everyone looked at each other, confused. "MINI island?"  
'' Valeri Island..This is my holiday home! Me and my friends are on a holiday here..''

Kon jumped up and squealed randomly, "Holidays suck when there's no CHEESE!"  
'' Oh you LOVE cheese too?'' asked Lizzy.

"CHEESE IS THE BEST!" He yelled, making the band members cover their ears  
'' Oh I have HEAPS OF CHEESE! I LOVE IT TOO!'' yelled Lizzy back.

Kon and all the other cheese-lovers immediately jumped up excitedly.

'' We can all eat cheese and Laney I 'll get waffles for you for the boat! I'll take you guys home..'' said Lizzy.

On The boat... '' So Core...We're finally going home.. and I was wonder4ing if we you know are..'' said Laney.

Corey only smiled while wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, not saying anything afterwards.  
Laney went fully red and closed her eyes while leaning onto him. Meanwhile with Carrie and Larry...

Larry was shyly sitting next to Carrie, being too much of a wimp to wrap his arm around her, praying she wouldn't notice.  
She then said '' Larrs.. After all this...I-I..Will you be my...you know..''

Larry's face immediately went red while he hugged her gently and happily nodded his head eagerly, too happy to speak  
She hugged him back tight while smiling.

"️Awwww, you guys are adorbs!" Kim and Konnie squealed  
Kon '' mhh,ghgkuhgdgjfh'' said with a mouth FULL of cheese.

Everyone laughed at Kon except for Trina and Mina  
Trina then said '' Not funny. TOTES HASHTAG NOT FUNNY TO LAUGH AT THE CU...I MEAN UGLY DUDE''

Corey smirked at his sister, "hey, sis! I heard you talking to Mina about a certain someone last night! And it wasn't Nick Mallory!"  
'' shut up CORNERD'' yelled Trina crossing her arms.

"And I also heard you say that certain someone was in GROJBAND!" He teased more  
'' If you dont hut up right now I'll feed you to the sharks and TOTES DESTROY YOU!''

Laney growled lightly, "Do that to my Core, and I'll rip your pretty little face off and burn your horrible pink hair to ashes,"  
'' Just shut up...HASTAG SILENCE!''

Corey rolled his eyes, before teasing her once more. "Well, make sure you tell your crush that you like him~"  
'' HES NOT WORTH IT! I DONT DATE GROJNERDS!'' said Trina now blushing red and twisting minas arm.

"Wow...That was harsh! How could you say that about your crush?!"  
said Corey. '' J-just TOTES SHUT UP!'' said TRina now full red.

"What the magic word~?" Corey stalled again  
Trina was now speechless and very angery and went dairy mode after it Corey caught it.

Corey fist pumped into the air while hiding the diary in his pocket as Trina floated back down to the boat  
He then read it '' Totes dumb brother wont shut up about my dumb crush on Kon''.

Everyone started to smirk at Trina while Kon's face went dark red.  
Corey then asked Kon '' Whys your face red?''

Kon went redder, "u-um, because I just ate a piece of spicy cheese...?"  
Konnie smirked and said '' So your ganna be a Corey now?''  
Lizzy smirked and said '' Konnie don't you like Kon too..''

Corey rolled his eyes while Kon shoved another piece of cheese into his mouth and pretended it was spicy  
Konnie started blushing as did Kon.. Lizzy then said '' Who do you like Trina or Kon?  
konnie''

Konnie glanced nervously at both Trina and Konnie, "I! I have a crush on...CHEESE!" He squealed while bringing a piece of cheese to his chest and squeezing it until it broke in two  
Corey rolled his eyes.. as Trina said '' Fine.. I like Kon...''

Kon turned a bit redder while he hesitated to look over at Trina  
'' I guess I kinda got over Nick...When Mina yelled at me on the space ship...'' said Trina,  
'' and it's not like..He likes me back or anything for whateves..''

Mina rubbed her arm that Trina had been twisting a bit while Kon finally looked at Trina, staying silent as he was now speechless for the first time  
'' Can someone talk..This is very awkward..'' said Mina.

"Bro, who do you like?! Trina or Konnie?!" Kin yelled to his brother  
'' Yeah...WHO?'' asked Konnie..

"I...I...can't decide!" He yelled frustratedly  
lizzy yelled '' LOVE TRIANGLE!''  
Corey then said '' Kon...pick who you like more..''  
Kin then added in teasing way '' Ladys man is Kon? Wow didn't see that coming!''

Kon threw a glare at his brother, "I don't know who I like more..."  
TRina and Konnie looked annoyed.

Kon sighed in defeat as he mumbled silently, "I like...T-Trina..."  
Konnie sighed but smiled happy for him. Corey looked shocked Mina looked happy and Trina looked fully red.

Kon sat still silently, looking down embarrassedly from admitting it was Trina.  
'' Kon..'' is all Trina said as she put a arm on his shoulder.

Kon looked up at Trina, blushing a bit from her arm on his shoulder while giving her a light smile  
She smiled back.

After a few minutes of silence, Kon suddenly squeezed Trina into a hug  
She hugged her back. Mina then said '' Now that you have Kon can I try with Nick?''.

"Yeah, sure. He'd like you more than me, Mins," Trina said while resting her head on Kon's shoulder  
Kon sighed with happiness. Trina felt not evil anymore as she said '' Corey..I'm sorry for everything I've done..''

Corey raised an eyebrow at his sister, "Ummm, Trina? Are you okay?" He asked while starting to slowly realize what happened.  
'' Yeah I'm great Corey..''

After a few minutes, Corey eventually let it go and said, "It's okay, Trina..."  
'' And sorry for trying to blow up earth and kill you..and that evil year of network zombies and new year troll and well every other day..''

"Don't worry about it, sis... You weren't yourself back then..." He added while giving her a reassuring smile  
She then out of nowhere hugged him.

Corey's eyes went wide for a moment before he hugged her back tightly and smiled happily  
Everyone else except Carrie then joined in for a group hug.

Larry looked over at his crush, holding out an arm for her to come and join while whispering lightly, "Carr, just forget about you and Riffen's hate for now..."  
Carrie sighed and joined in the group hug.  
Everyone smiled.

After awhile, everyone would pull away from the group hug  
TRina then kissed Kons cheek causing him to blush red. Corey sighed and said '' What a GREAT day!''

the end


End file.
